


Bubbles

by FlirtyHale



Category: One Direction, ziam - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OCD, Tour, Tumblr Prompt, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyHale/pseuds/FlirtyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is doing the dishes zayn comes up behind him and gives him kisses and cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

Liam stood pressed against the counter, his hands dug into the warm soapy water. He loved being on tour, yes but when they were constantly on the tour bus going city to city in and out of hotels at early stages of the morning thus meaning for all the eating to be done on the bus. And when you have 5 hungry young adult boys who could eat out the whole fridge in on go, the dirty plates start to piled high and no one offered to clean them. They just sat, in the sink of the tour bus, being passed by every moment being completely ignored. It was a disturbing thought. It was driving Liam crazy, with his OCD kicking in every time he saw the disturbing pile he cringed and made his way to start cleaning but only to be dragged away by one of the boys, a tour manger even Zayn for some alone time this went on for a month and the pile was getting worst, They were somewhere in southern America, Texas maybe? Liam thought. There tour manger gave them some extra hours of downtime before their performance that night. Louis and Harry grabbed a football they keep in the back of the bus and brought it to a grassy area behind the arena. Niall and Zayn were somewhere inside the arena Doing whatever well Liam snuck his way to the tour bus. Closing the door suddenly behind him like what he was about to do was illegal.  
He grabbed his phone and headphones plugged them into his ears. His hands reached out into the warm water pouring some soap on the plate and began scrubbing away.  
Drowning out the world around him as his hands swished in the warm water, the gross week old food left overs washing their way down the drain. One plate after another Liam was in the zone and nothing was going to stop him, till a pair of firm arms we’re wrapped around his torso making Liam jump, the earbud in his right ear fell out as pair of wet lips were pressed to his collar bone then up his neck and behind his ear. A small moaned escaped his mouth as he leaned back into Zayn’s body.

“Zayyynn Stoopp” Liam sighed

“Whyyyy Li?” Zayn whispered in his ear

“I-i-i need to clean t-t-these plates, it’s been driving me crazy for over a month. I just need to finish” Liam sighed out, feeling ashamed almost.

Zayn knew about Liam mild OCD problem, he never thought it would be that bad though. “It’s alright. Come on let’s clean”

Liam was slightly surprised by Zayn’s reply to help but he didn’t question it just handed the boy a towel and told him to start drying the washed plates.

Sooner than later the plates were all cleaned, dried and put away. The sink was left in a mountain of suds. Liam’s back was facing Zayn and the dark haired boy thought for a moment scooped up some of the bubbles in his hand “LI!” he yelled “What-!” Liam answered turning around only to be pelted in the face with a hand full of soap. “HEY! That was rude!” Liam shouted as he dug his hand into the sink and threw some suds at Zayn for revenge. Zayn ducked and was missed completely by the ball of soap that landed gracefully on the ground.

“i hate you so much right now” Liam growled the soap already drying on his face. Liam picked up another hand full and Zayn did the same, both boys now chasing each other around the tour bus, soap being flown in every direction. Laughter filled the bus as Zayn pounced on Liam from behind sending both boys falling to the ground.

“You’re an ass” Liam chuckled

“i think you mean i have a cute ass?” Zayn smirk

“shut up” Liam leaned forward his hand grabbing a ball of Zayn’s shirt pulling him closer in for a sweet passionate kiss.


End file.
